Castles in the Sky
by kingdomskeys
Summary: [SoraKairi] She didn’t know him, and he didn’t know her…not yet, anyway. Funny how flight delays can change things like that.


Castles in the Sky

Sora_Kairi_—she didn't know him, and he didn't know her…not yet, anyway.

Come fly _with_ me, come _fly_, let's fly _away…_

The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. Granted, he was at his gate in the airport, waiting around, as his flight had gotten delayed for "ten minutes" two hours ago. Honestly, it wasn't as though the flight to Destiny Islands was a long one. So he'd glanced around the waiting area, bored of even his iPod, when he saw her. Her hair was probably the brightest thing in the bland waiting room; it was the color of fire, still warmed by lighter streaks of gold and even pink. He had watched the strands, mesmerized, (_she had had her hair up in a ponytail, he still remembers to this day_) until she had looked over at him, shocking him anew with her frank violet eyes. They were large and lovely, full of laughter and confidence. He never wanted to look away from them.

Until thirty seconds later, when she offered him an awkward smile and he realized he'd been staring.

Mortified, he smiled back before quickly looking away. Still, a moment later, when she had turned her head, he looked back at her, wondering at this beautiful girl waiting around. He wasn't sure why he liked her hair so much. He'd never really paid attention to hair before, truth be told. A friend of his at Twilight University, Rinoa, had often gotten miffed at his apparent lack of eyes whenever she got a haircut (_not that she held a grudge; he highly doubted she was even capable of that_). Nevertheless, he watched with ecstatic fascination when the girl shook her hair out of the ponytail and left it down.

It occurred to him that he must have seen her around before. Destiny Islands wasn't exactly a booming metropolis. She must have lived near him, gone to his schools even, and yet here she was, another stranger in the waiting room. It was odd, knowing he must have seen her mother at town functions, or maybe even played with her when they were little kids (_but he couldn't see her playing in a sandbox; she was just too perfect for that_). It was strange, really, that he didn't know her.

Of course, she might not have been from Destiny Islands at all. Maybe she just had a connecting flight there to, say, Radiant Garden, or maybe she was just a tourist. Or still maybe she was visiting a significant other, a boyfriend. Now _that_ was a thought he couldn't bear.

If he really was curious, he could've just gone to talk to her, right? It's not like she was intimidating or anything (_she was probably that girl at school that everyone loved and could be friends with_). But no, he wouldn't bother her. He'd probably already scared her by staring. No; he would just sit around and wait, trying not to think about that lovely girl three rows down.

\\\\\\\\\\

She was nervous. She had never flown alone before. In fact, this was only her second time flying. But planes were safe, right? That's why people used them (_but accidents could happen, right?_). She wished she could call someone—actually, she was clutching her pink cell phone in her hand—but whomever she called would just reprimand her for being silly. She _was_ being silly, right?

Actually, she was nervous for another reason, too, one she didn't want to admit to herself (_how could she _not_ think about those blue eyes?_). There was a boy sitting three rows up with the most peculiar spiky brown hair. She vaguely remembered him from Falling Waves High, but they had never really talked. His name started with an "S", she was pretty sure. For the past two hours she'd stared at him, fascinated by that hair (_what hair gel did that boy _use). Finally, she'd looked away, embarrassed by her behavior, only to look up again and see him watching her. She'd looked at him for a moment, in shock, before smiling weakly and trying not to look like a dork. He'd smiled back, too, clearly uncomfortable, and probably wondering why she'd been staring at the back of his head.

He had the most adorable face, she reflected now, staring fiercely at the screen of her paupu sticker-decorated phone. It wasn't cute in the sort of way that would interest a lot of girls (_but he could be a ladies' man, for all she knew_), but it struck her, nonetheless. Something about it made her want to…she didn't know, _talk_ to him or something. Not that he'd be interested in talking to a psycho randomly interested in his hair. Right?

She was relieved when their plane _finally_ arrived, for more than one reason. She flashed a brief smile in the general direction of the boy as they hustled into line. Not that he would notice, of course. The plane was surprisingly big and comfy, even in coach class. She felt marginally better when she realized her seat (_13A, by the window_) was in the exit row. That meant she could jump out first when the plane took a nose dive, right? Sitting in the soft seat with her seatbelt buckled and pink tote bag neatly under the seat, she felt her nerves lessening.

Until thirty seconds later, when _he_ came over, asking if the empty seat was, in fact, seat 13B.

She could feel herself flushing as he fumbled awkwardly into the seat next to her. She stared out the plastic window, unseeing, pretending not to notice as he ran a hand through his hair (_just how was that even possible?_) and placed his small carry-on in front of him. He accidentally placed his hand over hers—for some reason, they shared an armrest—and pulled back as though scalded, turning bright red and apologizing repeatedly. She apologized, too, feeling it was only right, and they were then left in an awkward silence.

Oh, how she wanted to talk to him. She didn't _like_ him, exactly (_how could she, she didn't even know him_), but he did interest her. It made all too much sense to her that _he_, of all people, would get the seat by hers. It was Fate again, forever mocking her, never giving her a moment's peace. She was nervous to sit next to him, but she wasn't complaining, either.

But then. Then the plane starting to take off. Just the sound of the wheels picking up speed on the runway made her feel physically sick, and as the plane started to get some lift, she grabbed the armrest, holding it in a viselike grip. She'd just squeezed her eyes shut and started to pray the plane didn't spontaneously explode when a warm hand gently pried hers off the poor armrest and held it. She glanced over, eyes wide, incredulous (_but she did like it, she couldn't deny_), but he simply watched the back of the seat in front of him, a slight blush on his cheeks. She was glad for his hand as the plane rose, though she seriously hoped she didn't scar him or something. Finally, they were aloft. He glanced over, as if to see if she was okay, and she smiled thankfully. Still, she took her time in letting him go.

\\\\\\\\\\\

He blushed as he left the plane, wondering at his total social ineptness. Except for those few words when he'd sat down, they hadn't said a single word to each other the whole flight through. Though they _had_ held hands (_she had lovely soft hands_), it was only because she was afraid of heights or whatever. Right? It probably was, but it was hard for him to keep a cohesive train of thought going when she was standing right behind him as they crowded out into the ramp.

Something didn't feel right to him, though. It was like there was something incomplete left between them. Coming out into the Destiny Islands Interworld Airport waiting room, catching a glance of his parents waiting for him, he felt obliged to do or say _something_ before they parted ways forever (_but he couldn't very well kiss her now_). He stopped abruptly and turned to the girl.

"I'm Sora Hikari."

She smiled beautifully. "Kairi Sinclair."

"Well, um…I guess I'll see you around?" he offered awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure."

He had turned and scarcely walked five paces when she called after him, half-jokingly, "I'll save a place for you next time, okay?"

_Oh how he wished it…_

\\\\\\\\\

He thought of those words over and over again all summer. Although he looked for her, he never did see Kairi again. And now he was in the waiting room, again, his flight back to Twilight Town delayed. Kairi didn't seem to be on this flight (_not that he had looked for her_), so he contented himself on scrolling through the songs on his iPod. Fifteen minutes later, they called for boarding, so he got his stuff and went to his seat (_9A, an exit row seat by the window_), where he put his bag in front of him and waited for the plane to start.

"Is this seat 9B?" a bemused voice asked (_how could he forget that voice_).

He looked up, and a grin graced his features. "Yeah, it is."

Kairi was smiling, too, and kept smiling as she sat down and tucked her pink bag neatly under her seat (_did she feel as happy as he, or was it wishful thinking_). Her smile faltered as the plane started to take off, but he was ready this time. He took her hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Better?" he asked, pulling back (_where he got the courage, he'll never know_).

"Much," she whispered breathlessly and leaned in to kiss him again.

\\\

Heehee, I felt like writing some fluff. I especially love random Fate stuffs, so that's where this came from. And many thanks to Zanisha for beta-ing! (Seriously, check out her stuff, she is GOOD). And yeah. Review?


End file.
